


Fearless

by Ickleroonilwazlib



Category: The 100
Genre: Doing the frickle frackle, F/M, For the first time, Unf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickleroonilwazlib/pseuds/Ickleroonilwazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time doing the frickle frackle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

Octavia Blake had been afraid all her life.

From getting discovered within the confinements of her home back in the Ark to the voices growing louder and louder in her head during solitary. Yet even she couldn’t deny the small kindle of courage within her that burst into flames when the occasion called for it. She had been, after all, the first to step on Earth after a century.

So she wasn’t particularly afraid of taking this next step with him. Nervous, yes. Afraid—-not in the slightest. Not when his arms carried her so willfully to the furs, or when his eyes were the gentlest she’d ever seen when she disposed of her shirt, especially not when he traced the line of sweat running down her chest. He’s tasted all of her before, all leading up to this moment, just as she’d kissed the healing cuts and bruises all over his face and hands.

Octavia often wondered how a man as vast as Lincoln could be so very gentle. Here was a man that could snap her in half like a twig without much effort and yet his fingers were currently ghosting along her rib cage, softer than the wind. But she’d never been much for gentleness. Whereas he loathed to leave marks behind on her skin, she couldn’t stop herself from biting the pulsing vein on his neck, suckling furiously as she grinded on that particular growing part of his body. These were bruises she could look at without tearing up.

Those damn fingers were still not where she wanted them. Thank the heavens he was good at following instructions because all she had to do was growl out what she wanted and he answered with the most amazingly nimble fingers, slicking her, preparing her, making her arch her back with the sheer pleasure of it all. And then it was a frenzy of new but intimate fire raging across her body, pooling in that place below her stomach, where it winded and writhed with a kind of craze she could have never imagined. There was nothing to do but bury her face in his shoulder, mindless words falling out of her mouth, his name was sure among them, praising him higher than the gods, her body moving with a furor only known to this type of pleasure, panting, whining, louder and louder still until—-

He didn’t wait until she could catch her breath; instead he stole it once again in a searing kiss, only leaving her lips to taste her on his fingers. If she had a bit of sense left in her, she’d be rightfully mortified at how her voice sounded as she urged for him, for more, because that little ball in her stomach was not satisfied yet. It was hungry for all of him, this man who had come so violently into her life yet revealed himself to be as goodhearted as any of them. No, she thinks as he swipes her hair over her left shoulder to kiss her right one, _better_ than any of them. It doesn’t hurt when he enters her, not like she thought it would. There’s a pinch as her body gets used to him but it’s not unpleasant and already her body is on automatic, hips grinding experimentally because that little ball is growing and it’s threatening to overwhelm her. Lincoln lets her, trying to keep some sanity just in case she starts to hurt, his own control wavering slightly but if there’s anything he prides himself on is his self-control. Besides, there’s nothing better than to feel her clenching around him, trying new rhythms, seemingly enjoying it as much as he does, if her moans are anything to go by.

He tastes her breasts, throwing her off her flow for a few beats, but she cups his head against her chest when she can catch her breath again. It’s slow and it’s torture but she’s catching the wild beat of their hearts and she’s nothing if not a fast learner. Octavia pushes him back down to the furs, feeling a bit exposed and unsure but his hands at her hips assure her there’s nothing she can do wrong. So instead she goes ahead to find the end of this journey—-and by the gods, he fills her up beautifully, hitting somewhere inside her that makes her see stars but it’s not enough. She whines out her frustration, her hips no longer sure of where they’re taking her, and her eyes open to meet his. He responds to her question by drawing her close, taking charge of the pulse between them, and the friction of their bodies is the answer she’s looking for. The desperation that’s settling between her legs now travel to all her extremities and Lincoln smells like leather and sweat and now he smells distinctively of her—the very thought makes her shiver against him.

She’s marked those blemishes on the very neck she’s now nuzzling, her nails digging into dark skin that’s bled and bruised for her, and now he’s the one leaving his mark on her body. The prize is near, so close she can taste it and it takes a single moment when the winding ball finally breaks open and it’s the most intense pleasure she’s ever had. Her body shakes and contracts, her head thrown back with the sheer ardor of it all, and it takes a while for her to understand that he’s panting in completion beside her ear.

Then—-she starts laughing. It’s a soft laugh; her body is too exhausted for anything else but the giddyness is overpowering. She plants kisses all over his face, Lincoln growing soft inside her, but neither care cause he’s smiling too and whatever war is happening outside, there’s nothing but the ringing sound of their satisfaction.

“Not bad for a first-timer, huh?” She says, her smile threatening to overwhelm her face. He thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen.

“You truly are fearless.”


End file.
